Kyuubi's Katana
by Gomethrus
Summary: The quest begins. The new armies of Orochimaru and Sasuke have massed against the Hidden Leaf Village. Only one thing can stop them. Kyuubi's Katana.


"Is that the house daddy was talking about?"

The high pitched voice of an innocent girl rang out along the street and heads swung around to see the source of the sound.

"Yes dear. Now hush, everyone is staring at you," the mother desperately assured her before dragging her down the street by the hand. For over a week it had been like this around the house. Before that, people had avoided the house because of who lived in it; a raving self-proclaimed mystic always making gloomy predictions about the apocalyptic future. Most people did their best to avoid his mad ravings, but one day, he had made a particularly frightening prediction that seemed to give him a new sense of panic. With terrifying screams he had told the listeners around him that Konoha would be invaded by the dreaded Orochimaru and the unfortunate Uchiha Sasuke and with them they would bring a massive army gathered from all the other villages. The only solution that would save Konoha, he had said, was to gain possession of the Kyuubi Katana.

At first, people had dismissed this as mere nonsense and moved on with their lives. Until, of course, the next day the mystic was found dead in his room, a kunai slammed through his neck, and fresh blood still pooled around him. It had instilled in everyone a quite panic and they had done their best to avoid the house. Many believed that he had been killed for knowing too much, and there was much discussion of the Kyuubi Katana. Not everyone knew the legend of the mythical blade, but after the incident much was passed from ear to ear and soon everyone knew the tale. It was said that as the Fourth Hokage sealed Kyuubi or the Nine Tailed Demon Fox as he was also called inside Uzumaki Naruto, there was too much charka to fit inside his small frame, and a small portion had to be removed. Although only a fraction of Kyuubi's charka, it was still enormous and was placed inside a single katana of power. Normally charka placed inside a weapon is risky, and often pointless as much of the charka is wasted. However with no other alternative, the Fourth Hokage had placed the charka within his own katana which he then hid. The Demon Fox's unholy charka left the katana tainted, which the Hokage soon realised when he picked it up.

The unnatural charka meant that whoever wielded the katana was give incredible shields of charka and enormous strength, and also a blade that would neither dull nor break. But the downside was that the unholy charka would sear into one's soul, and leave a bloodlust so intense and painful to resist that whoever wielded it would go into a wild rampage. It was rumoured that the only way to stop this invincible killing destruction would be the blood of a loved one, ironic as that may seem. But few had any idea where the katana would be, for the Fourth Hokage wanted no shinobi to ever touch its ruined metal. But there came a time when something had to be done. And that time had come now. But who was there left to do it? Most of the great shinobi of the village had to journey out to defend Konoha against the opposing armies led by Orochimaru and Sasuke. This included great teams of shinobi such as Teams 7, 8 and 10. But they would not be enough to defend Konoha, and everyone knew they would be defeated without extra help.

Aburame Rikia sighed as he gazed into his tankard of beer. Usually the presence of alcohol would cheer him from the dullest of glooms, but that day he had a heavy mind and there was little to lighten it. The Hokage of the Leaf Village had ordered him to join the battle against the shinobi of Orochimaru that were even now surrounding Konoha. But Rikia had refused. How could he join a battle that he was certain would be lost? The Hokage had said there was no other choice and that he had to go but Rikia told him he would think on it. He remembered clearly his conversation with the Hokage, especially when he had suggested Kyuubi's katana.

"If we try and engage Orochimaru's forces, no matter what our strength or luck, we will be eliminated. Konoha will be doomed," Rikia had told him forcefully.

"There is no other choice. If we wait at the village our forces will be at more of a disadvantage than ever. This is why we must go out and strike first, using traps and ambushes to get the better of our opponents," said the Hokage calmly.

Rikia paused, and hesitantly suggested, "What about Kyuubi's Katana?"

Contrary to what he thought would be an angry outburst, the Hokage paused and seemed to think about it.

"The Fourth Hokage hid this sword for a reason Rikia. No shinobi was supposed to wield it. Its power cannot be controlled," the Hokage finally said quietly.

"But surely Hokage, it is said that the blood of a loved one will stop this rampage," Rikia continued, not willing to give up on the idea.

"Listen, Rikia. You are a Jounin, and smart, but you must realise the deadly potential of this weapon. Whole armies can be wiped out with it, imagine if it fell into enemy hands? And yes, it is said that the blood of a loved one will stop the magic of the weapon, but how many innocent lives would die before this could be achieved. The prospective ranged ability of the weapon could prevent us from even touching the wielder, let alone stopping him," said the Hokage, beginning to lose patience. "If it is your belief that the battle cannot be won, then I will not be angry if you do not go yourself. But do not seek Kyuubi's katana. It will only be your downfall."

At that, Aburame Rikia left the Hokage and went straight to the local tavern. I cannot let Konoha die like this, he thought glumly. But the Hokage's words rang in his mind and he struggled to find an answer. He was only a Jounin, surely the Fourth Hokage would have hid it very well, too well for him to find. But surely he had to try, to not try was to condemn Konoha village to certain destruction. In this way he sat alone at his table, his face greatly troubled. He stood out greatly in the tavern, dressed as usual in his thick green armour with spikes scattered across it. His weapon, a projectile launcher, was strapped to his right forearm. With a press of a button he could fire anything from flesh eating bugs of his Aburame clan or a deadly shuriken straight at the throat of an enemy. Also, it acted as a close combat weapon, for he could transform it so that axe blades slid from the side and a sword blade from the front. With all his armour, he moved slower than the average ninja, but the armour provided him basic protection from taijutsu and even limited defence against ninjutsu. Although it was not necessary, he wore his armour most times, and now as he sat there in his armour, people shot strange looks at him drinking his beer.

"You look distracted, Aburame Rikia."

Rikia looked up, surprised to see a beautiful woman, around his age with a kind smile on her face. She was dressed plainly, as was the shinobi way, and he could see the holsters for her kunai and shuriken on her legs.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," he said slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Yuhi Hana, I'm a Jounin," she introduced, stretching out her hand. "I've heard a great deal about you."

"You have?" asked Rikia, even more surprised.

"Of course. You were the one who subdued Chioba the deadly Missing-nin from the Land of Sand, alone."

"Well I don't like to brag, but he was asleep at the time," explained Rikia, grinning now.

Laughing, Hana sat at the table with him and ordered a beer from a waitress. Taking a long sip, she asked him, "Why so sad?"

"Well, much as the thought of death appeals to me, I'm more worried about the lives of everyone around me," he said softly.

"Oh, you mean Orochimaru and Sasuke with their army coming," she said finally understanding.

"We cannot beat them Hana, and that is a fact. Even with all the efforts of Konoha we cannot beat such an army."

"The Hokage will be leading them, surely we have a chance?"

"No Hana, it is hopeless. They are an army of wild fanatics, driven to destroy Konoha. I have heard there is a special section of shinobi, called the Eight Chakra Gates Unit. You know what they are for?" Hana shook her head slowly, eyes wide.

"They will be a unit that will open all eight charka gates in battle, and as you know this will grant them immense power even more than the Hokages, and of course, death," Rikia said darkly.

"Is that why you are still here?" Hana asked.

"Yes, what point is there in going to fight?"  
"Well surely something can be done. The situation isn't totally hopeless is it?"

"If you put it like that…have you ever heard of Kyuubi's katana?" he asked her.

"The sword with the charka of the Nine Tails Demon Fox? I thought that was just a myth," she said.

"No, it is real. You know of its powers and…drawbacks?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said softly, her eyes revealing just how much she knew.

"Well I talked to the Hokage about it, and he doesn't agree that it should ever be found," sighed Rikia, and recounted his discussion with her.

"Well I think he's wrong!" she said fiercely. Rikia eyes' widened slightly at how insistent she had said it.

"Unfortunately I don't think anyone knows where the katana is Hana," he told her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't try right?" she asked, a slight pleading look in her eyes.

"You really wanna save the village don't you?"

"Of course."

"It might be dangerous."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Just checking," he said with a grin. Standing, he went to the bar and paid for both Hana and himself before walking back with her out the door.

"So where to now?" Rikia asked staring at the cloudless sky.

"Why don't you tell me genius?" she asked.

"Watch your attitude miss, or I'll have to take action," he warned with her with a smile.

"Oh, going to sue me are you Aburame Rikia?"

"Maybe. If your acid tongue hasn't killed me by then" She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Alright fine. Let's go to the shrine of the Fourth Hokage, maybe there will be some clues there," he suggested as they walked.

"Incredible idea. Please divulge your source of wisdom!" she said sarcastically. Rikia sighed and turned towards the distant shrine. This is going to be a long trip, he thought.

As the shrine appeared on the horizon, Aburame Rikia began to become excited. Any clues at all that they found whilst there could lead them to the legendary weapon that would save the Hidden Leaf Village. He began to walk faster and Hana scowled but followed. With a heave, Rikia opened the large doors and stepped inside. It was dark and gloomy inside, but as Rikia looked around it seemed more like a museum than a shrine. He began to look around, occasionally touching things and examining them. Hana did the same, moving over to a model katana on the wall that was supposed to represent Kyuubi's Katana. Breathless, she grasped the handle and tried to pull it out.

"What's the point?" Rikia asked from behind her.

"Just help me!" she hissed as she frantically tugged on the handle. Rikia sighed over dramatically and grasped Hana's hands around the handle, causing her to blush slightly. Together, the blade finally slid out, but not all the way. Just at the tip, it would absolutely not budge from the sheath but as they reached it there was a groaning noise from behind them.

Spinning around, they saw a section of the wall slide open to reveal what seemed to be a secret compartment. Rushing over to it, they peered inside but it was completely dark. Smiling, Hana grabbed a branch and whispering a few words Rikia did not hear the branch burst into flames at the tip and the room was illuminated. Suddenly they both gasped.

There was someone in the room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yuhi Hana is my own character and I only realised after writing this that Kiba's older sister Hana Inuzaka had the same name.


End file.
